


Not Pretending

by Babettefanfic51



Series: We Deserve This [3]
Category: Actor RPF, DCU, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, One Shot, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This RPF of TeriDean will finish the series with some shocking but no less welcome news.  How will they handle the unexpected?  I hope you like it!  Please read and review everyone.  Thanks!:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Pretending

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/lois%20and%20clark/?action=view&current=Picnikcollagemulti.jpg)   


_Not Pretending_

_A few months later, Teri’s house in the hills:_

Both Teri and Dean’s families were cautious about their relationship, but mostly everyone was pretty happy for them. They had even made a public appearance as a couple just the other week at a charity function in Los Angeles.

But now, their budding relationship would take a turn neither expected. As Teri and Dean stared at the pregnancy test strip, the second test taken in the past half hour, they couldn’t believe their eyes.

“Positive,” they both mumbled at the same time.

“Well, so much for me not having any more children,” she said then threw up her hands.

“You’re not happy about this?” Dean asked the obvious.

“Of course, I’m happy about it, but this is not what we planned, I mean ...”

Sighing, he stood up and went to stand by the window. “It’s a dream come true for me, Teri. I’ve dreamed of us having a child together.”

She had to admit that she had wanted that too, but that was years ago and certainly not now.

Her silence was deafening. “I’ll let you get some rest and we can talk about this later,” he said and headed for the door.

“Dean wait, please,” she said and grabbed his arm. “You know I want a child with you more than anything. It’s just our timing has always been terrible, so out of sync, that it’s a miracle we even got together at all, and now this child …?”

He smiled and touched her cheek. “It was a miracle that we found each other again and I wouldn’t trade our time together for anything.” He touched her stomach. “This child will finally prove to us and to everyone else that we’re not pretending anymore, Teri. This isn’t the television show; this is us and what we feel for each other.”

He always knew what to say to her. “Oh, Dean, I don’t deserve you,” Teri said as she hung her head.

“Of course you do,” he said and pulled her close. “We both deserve this, honey.” Dean had made up his mind. He touched her cheek again. “You know, Las Vegas is only an hour away by plane.”

She grinned at him but his words thrilled her nonetheless. “Is that your idea of a proposal?”

“Well, how’s this then?” He took her left hand in his and kissed it reverently then he got down on one knee. “Teri Hatcher, I love you so much that my heart feels as if it might burst from loving you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He then shocked her by pulling out a ring from his pocket.

Teri was truly shocked. “Dean, what …?”

“Do you need time to think it over?” He smiled when he saw her tears waiting to fall.

A few moments passed. “No, I mean … yes, Dean … I’ll marry you,” she replied and then they were in each other’s arms clutching each other close. He kissed her then and she kissed him back never wanting to let him go.

They pulled back after a moment. He put the ring on her finger. “You know, I’ve been carrying this thing around for about a month now,” Dean sheepishly told her.

She stared at him shocked. “We could have talked about it.”

“But were you ready to talk about it Teri? We talked about us living together and you were totally against it.”

She sighed. “I know, and I’m sorry about that Dean, but I had to think of my daughter, and you agreed.”

“I did agree and you were right, of course, but I missed you, Teri.”

She touched his cheek. “I missed you too,” she told him softly.

“No more of that,” he said and kissed her throat and her ear.

“Em will be home from school soon. We should tell her the news about us getting married. She does adore you Dean. She has for years. I don’t see any problems with her. What about Chris?”

“You’re joking right? Chris adores you honey, always has. It’s as if we were meant to be together Teri.” He held her close to his heart. She snuggled under his chin.

“I believe you, Dean. Come to dinner tonight, bring Chris and we’ll break the news to both of them together. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect,” he replied and kissed her goodbye.

“See you at 7:00?”

“We’ll be here,” he replied, kissed her again, and then he left.

Teri collapsed onto the bed and sighed. “Oh, my goodness, I’m pregnant and I’m getting married.” She giggled and then she started to cry tears of pure happiness and joy. 

~o~o~

_That night at dinner:_

Both kids stared at them shocked. They had only accepted them being together as a couple a few short months ago.

Teri’s daughter, Em, spoke up first. “Why the rush to get married? Oh no, Mom, are you pregnant?”

Now it was Teri and Dean who were shocked. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

“It’s true isn’t it?” Em finally asked, but their silence spoke volumes.

Teri finally answered her. “Yes, I am, but honey …”

“I’m going to my room,” Em said and left the table.

Silence and awkwardness filled the air for a minute.

Chris just sat there thinking about everything that had just happened. “I’ve always wanted a little brother or sister,” he said showing more maturity for a ten year old than Em who was five years older.

“Come here, son,” Dean said inviting him in for a hug.

Chris held his father close. “I love you son. You’ll see, everything will work out. I know it was a shock hearing it like that. We wanted to tell you about the baby once you had time to deal with us getting married,” Dean told him.

“I think its wonderful news, Dad.” He turned to Teri then. “Mom?” Chris tentatively whispered trying to smile.

Teri’s eyes filled with tears. “Come here honey,” Teri said and pulled him in for a hug then she kissed his cheek. “I love you honey. We’ll work this out as a family. You’ll see,” Teri told him praying they would work everything out in time. “Finish your dinner. I’ll go talk to Em and try to get her to come back down.”

Dean watched her leave, closed his eyes and prayed Teri would be able to get through to Em and help her accept the inevitable. He had done it. It was fate, he and Teri, and that was all there was to it.

~o~o~

_Upstairs in Em’s room:_

Teri knocked and entered her daughter’s room. Em was on the floor listening to music. “Honey, could you turn that off for a minute? We should talk.”

She got up off the floor and went to sit on the bed and Teri followed her. “I know this is a shock honey, but …”

“You loved him before Dad, didn’t you?” Em asked getting right to the point.

“How, I mean, why …?” Teri was at a loss.

“Mom, I ‘ve seen the television show. It’s all right there for everybody to see. You weren’t pretending.”

“Honey, we were acting,” Teri tried to explain, but deep down she knew it was true.

She sighed indulging her mother. “It’s alright, Mom. I am happy for you. It’s just …” She hesitated.

Teri took her hand. “It’s just what, honey?”

“I know I’m selfish and spoiled, but I want you to myself and now I have to share you with three other people.” She pouted not wanting to admit it.

Teri shook her head and pulled her close. “Of course you’re not selfish or spoiled and I understand. I do.” She pulled back after a moment. “Look at this way, with Dean, Chris and now the new baby here, this old house will be filled with so much love and affection, that mark my words, you will miss it one day when you go off to college or get married.”

“Well, I will go to college, and I will miss you, but …” She stopped and thought about it for a minute. “They’ll all live here with us?” Em was warming to the idea.

Teri may have hit on something. “Yep, here with us unless we get a bigger house. Dean and I haven’t talked about that.”

“No, Mom, they should live here with us. There’s plenty of room.”

Teri smiled. “Come down and finish your dinner and we can talk about it. Ok, honey?”

“Ok, I’ll come,” Em replied and smiled at her mother.

~o~o~

_A few weeks later in Hawaii:_

After the wedding, they headed to Hawaii for their honeymoon. The wedding was private, not in Vegas, but in a small chapel Dean had found close to his home. Chris and Dean had moved in before the wedding and Em had made a serious effort to accept them with open arms. It was an adjustment for them, but everyone was giving their relationship a chance and everything seemed to be coming together for them.

The media had gotten wind of the wedding, but it wasn’t a media frenzy not like that they thought it would be. Thankfully, a more ‘prominent’ couple was also getting married that day … the royals in Britain; it turned out to be excellent timing on their part.

They snuggled close under the covers each deliriously happy and content to be able to have this time together. Teri’s television show would be starting later in the year after the baby was born. Teri had given him the good news just the other day. Everything seemed to be working out for them this time, and not against them like before.

He kissed her temple and stroked her hair. “Happy?” Dean asked, knowing the answer.

Dean heard her sniffling and then Teri’s shoulders started to shake.

“Honey, don’t cry, please, you’ll have me in tears if you don’t stop,” Dean said, teasing her a little.

He gave her a tissue from the night stand. “I’m sorry, honey. You know I’m happy. It’s just …”

“Just what?”

“I’m worried about the baby. I’m not as young as I use to be.”

“Honey, you had the test and the baby is fine.”

“But those tests aren’t entirely conclusive. What if …?”

“Teri, don’t do this. Our baby will be beautiful, healthy and happy. I know she will.”

“A girl, you want a girl?”

“It doesn’t matter; it just slipped out.”

“But …”

He knew a way to keep her quiet. He kissed her hard letting her know he was done with talking.

“Hmmm,” Teri purred as he kissed her throat and her ear. His lips moved lower latching onto a perk nipple. Her breasts were so sensitive that Teri moaned so loudly that Dean almost lost it right there. 

“God, baby, you taste so good,” he murmured enthralled. His lips and tongue moved over to its twin and gave it equal attention. Teri was very pleased if her moans and sighs were any indication.

“Oh yes,” she moaned over and over again.

Dean was rapidly losing control as his lips, hands and tongue were everywhere at once and then he came to the bump on her stomach and then he lost it completely. He clutched her to him trying to hold it in.

Teri knew exactly what he was feeling. She closed her eyes and stroked his hair. “I love you, Dean,” she said trying to distract him a little.

His head came up at that. “I love you too, so much,” he replied, smiled and then he went back to his job of keeping his wife happy and excited.

Teri closed her eyes again and Dean made love to her like never before. His foreplay seemed to go on forever then she couldn’t take anymore as she screamed for him to take her.

He entered her then and it felt like heaven to him. She was heaven to him, every thought and dream he ever had Teri was the center of it.

They both came together then clutching each other close as they both had tears on their cheeks. Their breathing became normal after a few minutes.

Teri was exhausted and fell asleep in moments.

Dean lay there with Teri by his side, closed his eyes and thought about one particular scene in the series. It was the moment when he knew he had fallen in love with her. He smiled remembering. Then he closed his eyes and followed his wife to a lover’s dream world.

The end!

~o~o~

A/N: *hehe* I’m going to let you think of a scene when he fell in love with her. I’m not going to influence your replies, because it could have been any number of scenes, not just one, but Dean was thinking of one. *hehe* And another thing, if only all teenagers were that agreeable. Right? This was a one-shot so I had to keep it tight and quick and a little believable! Tell me what you’re thinking. Reviews are love.


End file.
